


Gift Exchange

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Alistair and Zevran exchange gifts before they separate for a short while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



> A treat for VanHelsing019


End file.
